


One condition

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Deal, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I love Kevin, Kevin is a good brother, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin made a promise to Kate that he would get tobys Chewbacca back





	One condition

Gabe heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Kevin Pearson standing there.

“Oh my god you’re the Manny! I love you, I’m a huge fan. So is my mom and my grandma." Gabe said

Gabe was freaking out. A famous person was at his doorstep, his favorite actor was standing right in front of him. This was the coolest thing that’s happened to him, besides him getting a date to his high school prom with the prettiest and most popular girl in school, “Hi are you Gabe23990?" Kevin asked Gabe whom just nodded at him, “Yes I am, what can I do for you?” 

Kevin chuckled at how starstruck the other man was before answering his question, “I’m Chewbaccalover24. I purchased an item from you off of eBay.” Gabe then put two and two together, “Ah yes you are interested in my newly acquired Chewbacca figurine. Well, turns out, I don’t need it anymore. Now I’m gonna make money off of it, find more high valued collectible items. Give me a second.”

Gabe disappeared inside, making Kevin wait outside for him until he reappeared, holding the action figure in his hand. Kevin had promised his sister he’d get back his brother in laws beloved Chewbacca and he was so close to actually returning to her with Toby’s prized Chewbacca.

Kevin reached out his hand to Gabe whom pulled back before a smirk pulled up on his face, "You can have it on one condition.”

'Oh crap' Kevin thought. The bastard was gonna stiff him. He asked him, "What condition?” 

“You let me take a selfie with you and sign some autographs for my mom, myself, and my grandmother.” Gabe told him. Kevin knew he wouldn’t get Toby’s Chewbacca without following Gabe’s rules, “A deals a deal." As soon as Gabe heard him say that, he handed the other man the Chewbacca. Kevin took a selfie with the younger man and signed some autographs for him.


End file.
